Survival of the Fittest
by RomulusRemus
Summary: The Earth has been targeted by the notorious Elite. No one (not even Goku or Gohan) can beat these superior fighters. And it seems no one can find Vegeta. So now a mysterious girl must step in and save the Earth. This will go into space later on in th
1. The Last Peaceful Day

Disclaimer: --_-- now really…DO YOU THINK I OWN DBZ??? And if I did why would I be writing fanfiction??? Please don't sue.   
  
This story contains original characters please do not steal them. This is a story I have been working on for a long time. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and some notes. This takes place after the Cell Saga and before the Buu Saga and for my sorry sake pretend Goku decided to come back instead of playing hero ok?   
  
Trunks watched nervously as his parents battled it out. He had his headset on to full blast. He didn't like to hear what his parents were saying. But the headset didn't prevent him from seeing his parent's faces. Finally his father stormed out leaving his mother crying. I wonder what it was about this time? Trunks thought idly. No matter. Vegeta would be back in a week or less. He always came back. Always. Trunks looked out the window and wondered how Goten was doing.   
  
"GOTEN!!!"   
  
Goten looked up nervously at his mother. "Yes mama?"   
  
"WHAT IS THAT LIZARD DOING IN HERE?"   
  
"Oh Girdy? It's raining mama and his home got washed away."   
  
"GOTEN I DON'T CARE IF HIS HOME GOT BURNED DOWN I WANT THAT LIZARD OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"   
  
"Hey Chi Chi."   
  
"GOKU GET THAT LIZARD OUT OF HERE!"   
  
"Oh hey Girdy." Goku said shaking the water out of his ears.   
  
"GOKU!!!"   
  
"Hey mom what's up?"   
  
"GOHAN GET THAT LIZARD OUT OF HERE!"   
  
"But mom it's Girdy we all love Girdy."   
  
"WELL LET ME BE THE EXCEPTION GET HIM OUT OR NO DINNER!"   
  
Goten, Goku and Gohan looked at each other. Girdy wasn't worth no dinner. "Can we put him in the shed Chi Chi…until the storm passes?"   
  
"Fine but hurry up dinners almost ready."   
  
"Okay." Goku said as he hurried Girdy into the shed. "Hey we'll try to extend your vacation okay Girdy?"   
  
Girdy made a cute lizard sound. (If lizards make cute sounds.)   
  
Goku patted his head and rushed inside to his dinner.   
  
Elsewhere dinner was also being served. "Krillien I don't see a point in saying a blessing to someone you can't see."   
  
"18 it's God. Everyone says a dinner prayer to God."   
  
"Why? What has God done for us?"   
  
"Well he gave us life."   
  
"My idiotic father gave me life. In a most painful way."   
  
"No. It's hard to explain."   
  
"Mommy it's like someone who's always there. Someone who's always watching. He is like the Kami of the universe." Marron said cutely.   
  
"You mean like a Grand Kai?" (Hey it took a while to get the DragonBalls from Namek and Goku had time to meet the Grand Kai.) 18 asked.   
  
"Like the Grand Kai's daddy." Marron said.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Marron smiled and ate her mashed potatoes. (Though I don't know how anyone could smile when eating mashed potatoes.)   
  
Little did they all know but this would be on of the last peaceful days they would have in a while.   
  
"Cutless when are we rendezvous with Naomi?"   
  
"In 7 hours."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Why are we going to this Earth?"   
  
"To make sure."   
  
"To make sure of what?"   
  
"To make sure it is the one they are after."   
  
"Why would it be a target of the Elite?"   
  
"It harbors some high powers unfamiliar to this area, but we will wait. We will see if the Elite want this planet or just suspect I am on it."   
  
"What if they find you?"   
  
"Then I will do what I always do. I'll kill them."   
  
Ohhhh…how spooky. --_-- Yeah right. R/r. I hope you liked it. I'll defiantly have the next chapter up by tomorrow, possibly tonight. :-D. 


	2. Where in the World is Carmen San Vegeta?...

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. Do not sue and have a nice day.   
  
Well I want to thank Sami for good review, and I also want to thank "someone" for encouraging me to write more "crap." Flames are welcome, as they don't bother me. Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter…or enjoy the next "crap."   
  
Gohan ran outside feeling refreshed from a good nights sleep. He ran into the woods hoping to get at least a half an hour of solo training before his father and brother woke up. He stretched and jogged in place for a moment. Then he stopped and looked up into the sky. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He could hear the crunch crunch crunch sound of someone approaching. He assumed a fighting stance and…nothing. The sound disappeared. "Weird." Gohan said and quickly flew home. Something was up and he intended to find out what.   
  
"Momma please? Why can't Trunks come over?"   
  
"Trunks and his family have a big beautiful house why doesn't he ever invite you over?"   
  
"He does. Only his daddy says I can't come unless daddy goes and when daddy does come daddy and Trunk's daddy make a big mess and Trunk's mom gets really mad and yells 'VEGETA!'"   
  
"Oh. I see your point. Well fine invite him over here. But next time we'll have to make a better arrangement."   
  
"Hey mom."   
  
"Gohan where were you?"   
  
"Just out for a morning jog. Where's dad?"   
  
"Right here." Goku said.   
  
"Oh good. Dad you did feel that power surge right?"   
  
"Sure did."   
  
"Do you know who…or what that was?"   
  
"Nope. But maybe Vegeta knows. I'm going over there to find out do you wanna come too?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"OH I WANNA COME TOO!!!" Goten yelled.   
  
"Okay Goten you can come too."   
  
Chi Chi narrowed her eyes. "Goku please don't spar with Vegeta. You two always make such a mess and you know how mad Bulma gets."   
  
"Yeah I know. Don't worry I'll make a rain check with Vegeta."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Bye Chi Chi."   
  
"Good-bye Goku, Gohan, Goten, be careful!"   
  
"You know we will Chi Chi."   
  
Chi Chi just glared. "I doubt that Goku."   
  
Goku smiled. "We'll be fine Chi Chi."   
  
Chi Chi narrowed her eyes. "Fine."   
  
Goku smiled and he and Gohan and Goten flew off to Capsule Corp. "You better be fine Goku." Chi Chi said softly.   
  
"Hey Goten I guess you've finally gotten the hang of flying." Gohan said.   
  
"Sure did Gohan."   
  
Gohan smiled. They landed shortly in front of Capsule Corp. Goku happily marched up to the door and knocked. "WHAT THE HEL…Hello Goku, Gohan, Goten how are you all?" Bulma said.   
  
"Fine Bulma, we're all fine. Hey is Vegeta around?"   
  
"WHAT IS THIS THE SPANISH INQUISTION!!! WHEN THE MORON IS AROUND NO BODY CARES ABOUT HIM BUT WHEN HE LEAVES SUDDENLY NO ONE CAN LIVE WITHOUT HIM!!!"   
  
"What do you mean Bulma?"   
  
Bulma just gestured for them to follow her. Piccolo, Krillien, 18, and Marron were sitting in Bulmas living room. "Hey guys." Goku said brightly.   
  
"Hi Goku." Krillien said. The others just nodded and Marron looked curiously up.   
  
Trunks came bouncing down the stairs. "Hey mom where's dad I wanna train."   
  
Bulma went red. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR SORRY ASS FATHER IS AND PERSONALLY TRUNKS I DON'T CARE!!! I HOPE HE ROTS!!!"   
  
Trunks looked at her blankly. "Jeez mom."   
  
"What did he do this time Bulma?" Goku asked politely.   
  
She glared at him. "You don't want to know."   
  
Goku accepted this and sat down. No sooner had he sat down that there came a KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK on the door. "If that is someone looking for Vegeta…" Bulma mumbled.   
  
Bulma answered the door and there stood a darkly beautiful woman with coal black hair and matching eyes. "Yes?" Bulma said suspiciously.   
  
"Do you know someone by the name of Vegeta?"   
  
Bulma bit her lip…hard. It was so hard not to scream at this person. "Yes but he's not here right now." Bulma said between clenched teeth.   
  
"Oh that's too bad." The women said.   
  
"Yes it is."   
  
"Oh well I'll find him."   
  
"Like hell you will."   
  
The women smiled. "Don't worry I will and I'll send him straight back here so he can bother you."   
  
"Listen here you little…" But the women had already left. "Freak." Bulma said and went back inside.   
  
"Was that Vegeta?" Goku asked innocently.   
  
"ARRRRGGGGHHH!!!"   
  
Okay I know it was a boring chapter, but the next chapter will be a lot better. I promise. :-D. 


	3. The Heinsworth Elite

Disclaimer: --_-- Me no own DBZ. You do not sue.   
  
Ahhhh…finally a little action. This is the introduction to the enemy and perhaps the new savior of…dare I say the universe???   
  
"Jasnine shall we destroy the Earth from here?"   
  
"Have some patience Scarcia. All in due time. Gather Urami. It is time to have some fun with the Earthlings."   
  
"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"   
  
"Bulma I just asked if that was Vegeta!"   
  
"WELL IT WASN'T!!! GOKU GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!"   
  
"But Bulma I don't have a room here."   
  
"Damn you."   
  
Goku just smiled. I don't really think he knew what she meant. "You know maybe instead of waiting here for Vegeta we should look for him." Gohan said.   
  
"Great idea Gohan. I'll just get a power reading on him then I'll instant transmission right over there grab him and he'll be back in no time!" Goku proclaimed.   
  
"I get a feeling we're going to have one angry prince on our hands when Goku gets back." Krillien said.   
  
"I agree." Bulma said quietly.   
  
"Uhhhh…guys?"   
  
"Yeah Goku?" Krillien asked.   
  
"I can't get Vegeta's power reading. It's almost as if he died or something."   
  
"WHAT???" Bulma yelled.   
  
"You know that the only things on this planet that could possibly kill him are right here in front of you." Krillien said gesturing to Goku and Gohan.   
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Krillien." Piccolo said.   
  
"WHAT???" Bulma yelled in Piccolo's ear.   
  
"I don't know how Vegeta does it. He must be a lot stronger willed than all of us put together." Piccolo mumbled.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY???"   
  
"Nothing." Piccolo said. "Women. I don't know how this planet puts up with such nuisances." Piccolo said to himself.   
  
"Good and make it stay that way."   
  
"Maybe we should go outside and look for Vegeta the old fashioned way." Krillien said quietly.   
  
"Good idea Krillien. Maybe he supressed his power level or something." Goku said.   
  
The Z Fighters rose and walked outside. "Should we all go together or should we split up?" Goku asked.   
  
"I personally think you should stay right there."   
  
The Z Fighters looked up at the voice.   
  
"Hello gentlemen and lady." The leader said acknowledging 18.   
  
"Who are you guys?" Goku asked the three women who hung suspended in the sky.   
  
"First of all we are not guys we are girls. I am Jasnine. And these are my subordonates Scarcia and Urami. We are a part of the Heinsworth Elite, the superior race of this universe."   
  
"What race are you?"   
  
"We are androids. We are led by the Great Gavin and we are here to destroy this miserable planet."   
  
"But why?"   
  
"You are in the way."   
  
Goku opened his mouth to object but the Elite had already launched their attack.   
  
Urami was in the air strangling Piccolo while Scarcia was on the ground beating the shit out of Goku. Jasnine floated above please with the results below her. Gohan had begun a vicious and unscucessful attack on Scarcia while Krillien and 18 made an attempt to beat up Urami. Trunks and Goten just looked blankly up almost too afriad to do anything. "Enough." Jasnine finally said.   
  
"It is time to end this. Finish the Earthlings off."   
  
Urami and Scarcia smiled and gathered energy in the palm of their hands.   
  
"Hold it right there!"   
  
Ohhhhhhhh. Cliffhanger. :-D. 


	4. Saved by the Girl

Disclaimer: --_-- DRAGONBALL Z IS NOT MINE!!! SUE YOU NOT!!!   
  
Hehehehehe. I was waiting for this chapter. The introduction of my leading lady. Oh and to all Vegeta fans he will defiantly be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.   
  
The Elite looked up curiously at the new arrival. Jasnine smiled. "Nanona how nice of you to join us. We've been waiting for you."   
  
"You've been waiting for your own death? How sad." The voice in the sky said and then it became apparent. This was the woman who had been at Bulma's door looking for Vegeta a while ago.   
  
Scarcia growled at the response.   
  
"Are you scared?" Nanona asked.   
  
"Of you. How funny." Jasnine said.   
  
"Appropriate. As you should not fear death…or me. But it would be wise to fear the latter."   
  
"Urami, Scarica full attack no restraints." Jasnine directed.   
  
"It still won't save you."   
  
The Elite didn't listen. They attacked head on in a V like formation. "Fools." Nanona whispered.   
  
They didn't have a chance. The V formation proved useless and the resorted to a one line attack. She shot of one beam and they were dead. Batteries and all.   
  
Nanona landed next to the Z Fighters. "And you couldn't beat those scumbags?"   
  
The Z Fighters just stared. Bulma who had been watching the whole thing came running out of the house. "Hey it's you." Bulma said. "Did you find Vegeta?"   
  
"He'll be here."   
  
"Who are you?" Goku managed.   
  
"I am your worst nightmare."   
  
"You're not trying to take over the planet are you?" Goku asked.   
  
"Take over this planet? Please. I'm not the type. I don't do divide and conquer. I'm a destroyer and a destroyer alone. Whatever you'd like to call it. Obliterate, wipe out, annihilate all personal favorites. But I do not destroy residential plants. Only commercial or industrial. Well…I have blown up some residential in my day but not as many as commercial or industrial."   
  
The Z Fighters looked at her blankly.   
  
"Uhhh…what's your name?" Goku asked.   
  
"Ahhhh I have so many. But you may call me Nanona. And you may call the approaching Vegeta."   
  
Well gimme some feedback. I hope you enjoyed. :-D. 


	5. Vegeta Comes Home

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. Please do not sue.  
  
Ahhh…Vegeta is found. HURRAY!!! Or not.  
  
"What?" Goku asked.  
  
"He's coming." Nanona said.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"No the Sugar Plum Fairy whose real name just happens to be Vegeta."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"NO IT IS VEGETA DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF SARCASM???"  
  
"Sarcasm?"  
  
"ARRRGGHHH."  
  
Vegeta flew down and landed. "What are all of you doing outside?" He asked.  
  
"You know fighting killer androids and such." Nanona said.  
  
"N-N-N-ANONA???"  
  
"You thought I was dead didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you were WRONG!!! As per usual."  
  
"NANONA!!! I AM NOT ALWAYS WRONG!!!"  
  
"Right. One time you were mistaken."  
  
Vegeta charged her. Nanona put her hand up. "You have more pressing matters."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Number one:" Nanona grinned. "And I will have to call Freiza for this. Your mate is rather mad at you."  
  
"What do you mean call Freiza? And Bulma is still mad?"  
  
"Well I'll explain the Freiza thing later and as for Bull-frog she's right there."  
  
"It's Bulma and before I take care of that what's number two?"  
  
"Ahhh…number two. The Elite want to destroy this planet so you better leave."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"You morons really have to learn to suppress you power levels more. The Elite feels threatened."  
  
"Elite?"  
  
"Shit you don't know. The Heinsworth Elite. Ever since planet Vegeta blew up the Elite have been set on taking over the universe. They don't do it in the traditional way though. The gain supremacy by using their brains, which most fighters don't have. They are able to use highly complicated techniques to destroy any problem planets. This unfortunately is the largest group of fighters on one planet since the Elites start towards universal domination has destroyed all of the warrior planets. Which means you guys are next."  
  
"What??? We are the last warriors in the whole universe?"  
  
"No you weren't listening. I said this was the largest group left."  
  
"Oh. Damn that's bad."  
  
"Exactly. But if you leave within twenty-four hours they'll think that the warriors they sent here destroyed you."  
  
"How are we supposed to leave?"  
  
"What do you think I flew here without a ship? We can go on Hanapolo and if I'm in a good mood we'll pick up Manataki on Carson."  
  
"Ahhh.my old ship. So we have twenty-four hours…"  
  
"Yeah and you can bring your mate."  
  
"WHY YOU!!!"  
  
"Mwhahahahahahaha. And they can bring their mates too…if the lugs managed to get any."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"YOU HEAR THAT PACK UP GUYS WE'RE GOING ON A SPACE TRIP!!!"  
  
Okay space adventure begins next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. :-D. 


	6. Welcome to Space

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. Please do not sue.  
  
Ahhh…Vegeta is found. HURRAY!!! Or not.  
  
"What?" Goku asked.  
  
"He's coming." Nanona said.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"No the Sugar Plum Fairy whose real name just happens to be Vegeta."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"NO IT IS VEGETA DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF SARCASM???"  
  
"Sarcasm?"  
  
"ARRRGGHHH."  
  
Vegeta flew down and landed. "What are all of you doing outside?" He asked.  
  
"You know fighting killer androids and such." Nanona said.  
  
"N-N-N-ANONA???"  
  
"You thought I was dead didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you were WRONG!!! As per usual."  
  
"NANONA!!! I AM NOT ALWAYS WRONG!!!"  
  
"Right. One time you were mistaken."  
  
Vegeta charged her. Nanona put her hand up. "You have more pressing matters."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Number one:" Nanona grinned. "And I will have to call Freiza for this. Your mate is rather mad at you."  
  
"What do you mean call Freiza? And Bulma is still mad?"  
  
"Well I'll explain the Freiza thing later and as for Bull-frog she's right there."  
  
"It's Bulma and before I take care of that what's number two?"  
  
"Ahhh…number two. The Elite want to destroy this planet so you better leave."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"You morons really have to learn to suppress you power levels more. The Elite feels threatened."  
  
"Elite?"  
  
"Shit you don't know. The Heinsworth Elite. Ever since planet Vegeta blew up the Elite have been set on taking over the universe. They don't do it in the traditional way though. The gain supremacy by using their brains, which most fighters don't have. They are able to use highly complicated techniques to destroy any problem planets. This unfortunately is the largest group of fighters on one planet since the Elites start towards universal domination has destroyed all of the warrior planets. Which means you guys are next."  
  
"What??? We are the last warriors in the whole universe?"  
  
"No you weren't listening. I said this was the largest group left."  
  
"Oh. Damn that's bad."  
  
"Exactly. But if you leave within twenty-four hours they'll think that the warriors they sent here destroyed you."  
  
"How are we supposed to leave?"  
  
"What do you think I flew here without a ship? We can go on Hanapolo and if I'm in a good mood we'll pick up Manataki on Carson."  
  
"Ahhh.my old ship. So we have twenty-four hours…"  
  
"Yeah and you can bring your mate."  
  
"WHY YOU!!!"  
  
"Mwhahahahahahaha. And they can bring their mates too…if the lugs managed to get any."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"YOU HEAR THAT PACK UP GUYS WE'RE GOING ON A SPACE TRIP!!!"  
  
Okay space adventure begins next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. :-D. 


End file.
